


"Christmas Eve Traps." (Or where Draco Malfoy recounts the possibilities of Christmas courage.)

by Zaryav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Hogwarts, School crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaryav/pseuds/Zaryav
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a horrible Christmas until he meets Harry Potter in a bar and ends up spending the night in his room realizing that it's okay to take the courage to take the first step on the first page of what the book of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54





	"Christmas Eve Traps." (Or where Draco Malfoy recounts the possibilities of Christmas courage.)

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways this is the most "sensual" thing I've ever written, and it's absolutely nothing, so just judge it on your own.

How likely is it?

Draco sees it in a muggle movie and it's funny because _"it's not him it's happening to"_ , but today. Just today, which should be a great night to undress and live his five senses, he's wrapped in alcohol in a bar in Hogsmeade forgetting about the dignity and elegance that he _(supposedly)_ know him possess.

Anyone would think that it's sad that your boyfriend leave you after the relationship you thought would be the right one, yes, and it is even more sad and cruel, damn, that your boyfriend leave you on the twenty-third of December when there's a mistletoe over their heads with the words _"I'm sorry , I can't continue with this."_ The matter is bullshit and he feels like one, certainly.

It is not what he expected after two years of relationship.

The bell on the bar door echoes in his eardrums, the alcohol making him more sensitive and much less tolerant with this dying noise.

"The usual, please." There's something in the voice of the subject sitting next to him that makes him look at him, and for Merlin, not this.

_He doesn't need this now._

"A round of Fire Whiskey for Harry Potter." Says the bartender from The Three Brooms with a smile so big it seems to hurt.

Draco stands still in his place, cursing under his breath, taking the glass of whiskey between his fingers, careful enough not to attract the attention of Harry Potter, but the weight of the alcohol already on his body makes him a bad move attacking with his balance making him stagger in movement. Harry holds him in his arms in a firm grip under the arch of his armpits.

"Hey! Watch out." Draco bites his lower lip hard, closes his eyes resigned. Holy crap, why today of all days? Why today? "Draco ... hey."

"It seems like the only thing you can say." He leans on the floor without help and turns to face him with the best smile he can make, but it's not as big or as square as the bartender's and still it hurts. "Hello, Harry."

The man smiles even more. Small folds forming under his eyes, making the time on his face much more mature. "What are you doing here at Christmas? Are you alone?"

"Not." Draco grips his lip between his teeth, twisting his face into a grimace. Fantastic! Announcing to Harry Potter that he's more alone than Trelawney's madwoman because yes, he is abandoned and sad, and very, very drunk.

"Oh ... do you have plans with someone?" Harry's tone sounds like what would be defined as disappointment. Or curiosity, in either case.

"Not." Draco mutters, looking away. Is it possible that he doesn't look like the fool who was abandoned the night before Christmas?

"I understand," he laughs with a nod. "Being unaccompanied doesn't mean being alone. I agree." Harry lifts the goblet already served to him and takes a drink. Draco stares at Potter's Adam's apple mesmerized by the movement.

Draco appreciates that Harry is stupid enough to conclude something like that before he can open his own mouth.

"A toast to the company of oneself." He says still with the glass up before taking the big drink. Draco looks at him somewhat puzzled, but nods with a smile. He collides his glass with Harry and mimics the action before returning the glass to the bar.

"Only at Christmas? You, Harry Potter?" The young man twists his lips with a shrug. "I didn't expect that at all, I mean, what about Weasley?"

"We are separated now." He says without much regret. "I didn't mean to bother the Weasleys, and although Ron and Molly insisted that I go with them I feel like I should give Ginny her time."

Draco nods. He doesn't know if he should speak or if it is best to remain silent and say nothing.

"And you? Why are you here?"

"I needed to time with myself, it's been the eighteen most screwed up hours of my life," he groans. "At least, the romantic one."

Harry laughs, throwing his head down in denial. He looks at him for short moments before deciding he couldn't do that.

"Apparently this is not our best time for love." Harry mumbles sounding heartbroken in his minority.

"I don't know if I was ever in a good time for love, because, I would like to know if this is going to get worse."

Harry laughs again. Draco doesn't believe it is an effect of alcohol because it is very early and Harry Potter has good resistance to alcohol. But it's the first time he's seen him laughing like that with him, despite truces in recent years.

Harry pauses and looks at him in a strange way. As if he were looking at something big, as if he was something good to see.

"You know, I was in love with you during school, I mean, I liked you a lot." Draco feels a hole dig into his stomach and he suddenly gasps for air. And why is it so hot here?

"Harry Potter in love with me?" he asks pointing at himself. Potter nods with a rather flushed smile and hiding under the palm of his hand. Draco does everything to hide the sound of his racing heart. "As incredible as it sounds, I'm not surprised. Who doesn't?" He jokes.

Still he feels Harry can hear the sound of his heart about to come out of his chest.

"Ron, that's for sure."

Draco rolls his eyes and denies. "Ronald has a lousy taste in clothing, of course he would have for boys."

"As far as I remember, didn't they both have a mania for Viktor Krum?" They both laugh, but the one doing it the most is Harry.

"May I ask what happened to you and the Weasley girl?" Harry nods, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"We weren't doing well living together after the first three months," he sighed. "Seven months later we canceled the wedding and I decided it was best to end the relationship, she agreed."

Draco sighed as Harry did and after pouring himself more whiskey he raised his glass for another drink that burned his throat to a lesser extent than the previous drink. 

He didn't think about it too much before daring to talk about Blaise.

"I broke up with Blaise yesterday." Harry turned to look at him with a rather puzzled expression. "He actually broke up with me." He smiled barely perceptively, shrugging. Not that he was devastated because if he thinks about it, it was more a non-commitment sex relationship that wouldn't end in a courtship at any point because they never established that there would be feelings involved. However, Draco feared that he would end up alone again.

"It's a shame." He manages to say Harry, setting the glass aside and turning his entire body towards him, reaching out to take his shoulder between his fingers and give a gentle squeeze on it.

Draco looks at Harry's hand on his shoulder and then looks at him. He may notice something strange in the way he looks at him. Emerald green eyes fixed on him, his face and his own eyes.

There's an interesting glow so he brings his hands up to the face of the man in front of him and carefully removes his glasses.

He may notice a blush on him when the glasses are no longer there, and neither both look away.

Maybe it's Potter's sudden confession and collegial crush on him, or that he thought Harry was attractive his entire course at Hogwarts, but he can't turn away or stop feeling like he should kiss him.

Harry clears his throat and asks for his glasses back. Draco curses himself for thinking of kissing him when he's done with whatever his relationship with Blaise Zabini has been in his life just the day before.

"Are you staying somewhere?" He questions starting to take out his wallet to pay for the Whiskey and Draco thinks it's all at night.

"I was thinking of looking for Pansy by asylum."

Harry nods, arranging his hair in a vague attempt to keep it decent. "There's a place, I mean... Uh there's a place in my hotel room, if you want ..."

Malfoy feels his heart pounding in his chest repeatedly until he nods at Harry.

"That would be very helpful."

He opens the door for Draco, and lets him in.

Draco likes to be attentive to him, it is a detail that fascinates him in a man, and although he doesn't know if it's something that should fascinate him in Harry Potter, but the truth is that he loves it.

Blaise rarely took the time to open the door for him, or woke up next to him the morning after he slept together so there were months when he didn't get much attention, but that's fine because that allows him to find a charm right now the one Harry says, "Come in and get comfortable."

_"Come in and get comfortable..."_

He didn't have much comfort in Blaise's arms.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asks taking his scarf off his neck and taking a seat in the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"About two weeks. I think."

"And you haven't decorated anything?" He asks surprised, almost outraged. Harry forgot how important Christmas is to pureblood magicians.

"I didn't have time to go out and look for a tree." He jokes leaving a cup of hot chocolate in front of Draco. "I don't have coffee, I hope it doesn't bother you."

Draco denies. "I don't drink coffee, the chocolate is perfect, thanks."

Harry takes a seat next to him and laughs, throwing his head down. It's a weird way to him, Draco can tell because he's seen him laugh many, many times.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says under Draco's gaze that's convincing enough to elicit the answer. "I never imagined that you and I would be together at Christmas drinking chocolate and not arguing at all."

He laughs also supporting the idea. He can't imagine himself eleven years old receiving the news of spending his Christmas in Harry Potter's room without putting together the third magical war.

"It doesn't seem like Christmas around here." He jokes pointing at the room. He pulls his wand out of his coat bag "Can I?"

Harry gives him permission with a shake of his head and he takes the necessary liberty to give the room some life.

A couple of movements and spells with his wand and green streamers decorate the fireplace in front of them, an enormous green tree completely decorated and other things that make the place look more in keeping with the dates.

"Thank you, it looks beautiful."

There are times and dates when one must be direct and sincere. Draco wasn't with Blaise. He hasn't been with anyone before, and he never talked about how he felt and how he wanted more than sex without commitment. He didn't speak of how he always wanted love and a relationship more than a long day of moaning and swaying with no other merit than to be that.

There are times when you have to talk, and he wants to. Perhaps the function of a potion like Amortentia is to take courage. So take this moment and he takes courage.

"You look handsome." There's a flirtatious tone about him that's barely palpable, but the smile confirms it.

Harry smirks with a goofy blush accentuating in that spot where the glasses shade him. He's looking at him for two seconds because the third one looks up and his smile widens making him turn too.

There's a mistletoe above them, right in the middle where their knees can touch if they are stretched enough, but Harry decides he doesn't want to have just the contact of the knees.

He makes sure to catch the opposite gaze and silently ask if he can, if there's a chance that he has permission to do so, and it's Draco who starts the approach before he knows it.

They put their lips together starting slowly, testing the territory and realizing that they like it and feel comfortable there. The kiss doesn't intensify because there's no need to, they barely part their foreheads and Harry brings his hand to Draco's cheek starting to trace circles with his thumb.

"Doesn't it bother you to do this?"

"It bothers me that I didn't do it before, Draco." He can feel the smoke from his hot voice collide against him as he is reaching out again to kiss him again.

This time the kiss is demanding and he doesn't plan to end as soon as the past.

With uncertain steps Draco goes to the couch where Harry's sitting and sits on his legs, letting his knees rest on the couch and placing his greatest weight on Potter's knees.

He puts both arms over Harry's neck and leaves them there. Feel Harry's fingers firmly hold his waist. Draco's in control of the kiss and ends up pulling away for a moment to whisper a "Merry Christmas Harry" which is answered with a "Merry Christmas Draco."

So the next morning he's glad to find Harry sleeping next to him in the armchair and is surprised that he didn't worry about changing his clothes from the previous day, but decides to continue sleeping on Harry's chest until eleven in the morning of the day After Christmas. Because Harry's arms are comfortable and keep him away from the idea of the piles of snow out there.

**Author's Note:**

> A Fanfic about Christmas in April? Yes, why not? I wrote this a few months ago to upload it to my Wattpad account, but I think it would be nice to put it here in English.
> 
> Kudos? Comments? They are not necessary, but a bit of feedback would be nice and you would make me very happy.
> 
> Either way have a great day and don't forget that you are beautiful.


End file.
